sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Wonderland (RP)
Introduction Hello, and welcome to Wonderland, a fun and sunny amusement park! It seems to be all fun and cotton candy until your character tries to leave at night. It seems there is an invisible barrier around the Amusement Park, in which you cannot escape. Will you find a way out, or will you stay here forever? Rules # Please don't get out immediately, not really fun # Put as many characters as you want # XxDuskstarxX is in charge of the major events that happen in the story # No Godmodding # This actually isn't a rule, but why not enjoy the Amusement Park for a while? # Have fun! Characters Raven the Panther Jinx the Cheetah Asonja the Hedgehog Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Act I Raven walked around, looking at the sunset with Cotton candy in her right hand. She was stuffing herself, since she just couldn't help that the cotton candy was so good. "Woah there sis! You're gonna throw up on one of the rides. You know that, right?" A cheetah said as she walked with her by her side. "Yeah, Yeah, I know Jinx.." She muttered, but still continued to stuff herself. "Wait, why am I here...? I cant ride any of these without getting motionsick..." Asonja popped into the plot. "I guess you could rise those kiddy rides, honestly. Seriously, they barely move AT ALL." Raven said, finally finishing her cotton candy. An angermark appears on Asonja's head. "I'm not a kid..." He muttered. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding.." She said as she looked upwards at a huge roller coaster. "Now THIS is what I'm here for!" She shouted, and ran forward towards the line. Jinx put his arms behind his head. "Death row Mountain.. The horror roller coaster ride attraction. And I thought by watching 300 I was bloody.." He muttered. "Hmm...this does look interesting..." He says and took a Dramamine pill with a Pepsi. "I'm goin' in, Jinx! If I dont come back with Raven, tell her that Im dead." He says and runs behind Raven, following her. "But it lasts for ten min- Gah, never mind. Let him learn.." He muttered, face palming himself. Finally, Raven could get on with the other people waiting in line. She pushed her way through the others towards the very front, grinning. "H-hey wait for me!" Asonja folowed her too, apologizing to every person he bumped into. He was TOO sincere to everyone... "Wha- Asonja, what are you DOING?!" She said, staring at him. Quickly, she buckled hEr seatbelt, but she scooted as far away from Asonja as possible. "Dude, please do NOT throw up on Me." "I wont, I took a Dramamine. It'll be COMPLETELY impossible, trust me." He then sat down on the left-most side of the coaster and buckled his. He gripped the handles, rather tightly. "Uhm...I know this may seem like a dumb statement but...I've never been on a roller coaster before...or in any ride ever." "Well, It's alright, you just need to-" The roller coaster propelled forward before she could ever finish her sentence, and into a tunnel which was pitch black. Although it was hard to see, outlined against the walls were bloody skulls. Asonja yelped and ducked a bit. This was probably his first and only ride he'll ever be on. Meanwhile, Komerl decided to eat some cotton candy and maybe jump off of the ferris wheel. "Okay, I take it back, I'm going to DIE on here!!" Raven shouted as the roller coaster slowly went upwards. It stopped and tetered dangerously for a moment, but then went just about sraight downwards. It halted a few moments later when it got back to it's starting point. Komerl then saw a figure flying towards him and he saw it was a light blue crystal Chao with blue eyes and clear crystal wings, "Huh, never thought a Chao would be here. I've seen wierd looking Chao before but not like that one...Maybe I should go and befriend it!" ''Komerl said as the chao flew towards him and he waved hello. Raven stepped out of the roller coaster shuddering. "I swear.. I am ''never doing that again.." She muttered. Asonja appeared moments after Raven got out and he was...happy? "Wooo! What a rush! I've never felt that amazing before!" "S-Sure. Great, yeah, yipee..?" Raven said, shuddering still, staring out into the distance. Jinx walked up to the pair, grinning. "Looks like Asonja is happy.. And Raven, I told you not to go on that.. Too bloody for a sixteen year old." "Shut up, I'm almost seventeen in August!" Raven said, glaring at Jinx. "Cmon Jinx just let her have a moment to regain sanity. Maybe you and I can go to the arcade?" He asked Jinx. "Sure. But we do need mon-" He cut off. Raven took out twenty five dollars and handed it to him. "Knock yourself out.." She muttered, and walked off, still shuddering a bit from the ride. "O-okay...hope you get better Raven!" He called out before Jinx and him went to the arcade. The first thing Asonja went to was Pacman. It was apparently his favorite game. Jinx looked around, an ear twitching. For a second, he didn't know what to do. Then he just went over to one of those car racing games and started playing. After a moment, Asonja came over and watched. He jumped in and put in his coins to join in the next race. "Imma kick your ass." "You're so on, little boy.." Jinx said, grinning. Once the race was over, he inserted a few more coins, and picked his car. Strangely, it was an Ice Cream truck instead of one of a Ferarri or what not. "Oh no, not the ice cream truck! ANYTHING BUT THAT ONE MAN!" He plays along, choosing a Mustang GT3 and painted it black. "I'm going to beat you with the worst car in the game.." Jinx said, grinning a bit. "You're on, mate." Asonja accepts and begins the game. He blasts off into 2nd, and notices Jinx is still in 6th. "Dude that car freakin sucks." Jinx grinned. "At least I'm not about to be in last." With that, he veered off track into a shortcut that was well camouflaged. When he came out the other way, he was in first, and far away from the others. "Wh-WHA-HOW?!" Asonja says and tried to pass him. However his car hit a corner, putting him in 6th before getting back on track.